


Grace Is Not Supposed to Be Used Like That

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Lemon, M/M, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	Grace Is Not Supposed to Be Used Like That

Dean didn’t give a shit if Sam or anyone walked through the door right now. He and Castiel had the bunker to themselves and Dean took the opportunity to slowly work himself open. Cas is sittinng at the foot of the bed just watching, oh and talking to Dean, telling him all the things he was going to do to him. 

When Cas started jacking off and moaning while keeping his eyes fixed on him, Dean sat up, got on his knees and started riding his finger. He wasn’t even in control of his body anymore. It was just moving on its own. Then when he really began to feel his orgasm building, something warm touched right on his rim, ghosting over puckered flesh and he lost it crying out Castiel’s name. The angel wasn’t far behind. 

The human’s vision was blurred for a moment when he opened his eyes. He gasped for breath before remembering Cas was in the room as well. 

“Holy shit… Was that your…?”

“Grace?” Castiel asked as he gave a mischievous grin. 

“Yeah,” Dean confirmed as he flopped back on the bed.

“Yes… Did you like that?”

“Are you kidding? That was the hottest thing that ever happened to me. I didn’t even know you could use it like that.”

“To be honest I wasn’t sure that I could…”

“That was the first time?!” Dean exclaimed. Castiel simply nodded. “Shit… That was… awesome. Come here, Cas.” The angel said nothing, but moved to join his charge on the bed. “We’re doing that again… later. Right now I feel like I’m going to pass out.” 

“I could fix that,” Castiel said, raising two fingers to place on Dean’s forehead.

“No. Just… lay with me a while.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
